The Maelstrom and The Darkness Dragon's Fire
by Silver-Dragon66
Summary: What if there were two demons that attacked Konoha and two infants available for sealing and one had a very interesting Bloodline dating back to before the birth of ninjutsu this is their story. Smart/Naruto and OC, powerful/Naruto and OC. M for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first things first I DO NOT SPEAK JAPANESE so for 99% of techniques I will be using english versions with the exception of the elemental names. I will also use the names like Konoha and Kiri to name the villages. Finally I will attempt to use the honorifics correctly but if I use some of them wrong please forgive me. Alright next there will most likely be Sasuke bashing because he is a jerk and Sakura bashing because she is useless until Shippuden. This is also a smart Naruto fic maybe dark Naruto it just depends on how the story goes. One other thing this is AU because while I know the basics of the sage of six paths and Kaguya along with the Juubi I do not know enough I feel to write that so basically what I am saying is to a certain degree and definitely later on say goodbye to cannon, not to say that the Fourth Great Ninja War won't happen but it will be different. This goes for pairings as well I personally do not care but may try to write them if I do there is a strong chance for Naruharem and OCharem but no more than four each. Finally both my OC and Naruto are going to be overpowered yes but it will not happen all at once I will try to make It rational but I am still new to writing so please bear with me ;however I do like godlike Naruto and my OC is going to need to keep up so if they become to overpowered to quickly that is the excuse I am going to use. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto if I did there would not be so much filler.**

"Hokage-sama we just received word the Kyuubi is on a rampage and it's on its way to the village" Reports a frightened ANBU as he appears before Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Just as he is about to answer the ninja another ANBU arrives with more disturbing news "Hokage-sama another beast has joined the Kyuubi. It is the great demon dragon king of all demons."

A male Jonin came into the room and heard the last ANBU's report shock evident in his voice he exclaims "Minato-san I will go and hold them off for as long as I can hopefully you and Sandaime-sama can come up with a more permanent solution, I can only give you at most five hours most likely less. Also I came to tell you Kagero and Kushina each gave birth to a healthy son."

Worry on his face Minato says to the Jonin "Saizo-san don't we can find another way go to your wife and son." Turning around Saizo replies "I am sorry Minato but the village needs you more than me besides I am the only one who can use the barrier seal required to temporarily stop them with three of you otherwise occupied. So please tell Kagero that I love her and that I am sorry that I couldn't see our son grow up."

With those last words Saizo leaves. Taking a second to compose himself he turns to the ANBU agents in front of him and says "One of you go to Sandaime-sama and tell him to meet me in the hospital the other go and tell the ninja to evacuate the village we don't have long."

With a nod the ANBU members leave to carry out their tasks. Once they leave Minato goes to the hospital and accesses a certain room in the basement that has a very strong genjutsu on it. Once he enters he sees Sarutobi Hiruzen former Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure and a trusted high ranking doctor by the name of Takayuki Kirishima.

As soon as Minato enters everyone looks slightly confused and worried and Hiruzen asks the question on everyone's mind "Minato-san where is Saizo-san?" Unshed tears in his eyes he turns to Kagero and answers "He went to place the barrier seal to stop the Rampaging Kyuubi and Demon King. I told him to stay but he was the only one who could do it because I am needed and you two just gave birth. Kagero-san he said he loves you and is sorry that he cannot see his son."

Tears flowing for the friend and loved one they all take a minute to compose themselves once they do Minato speaks "As much as I would like to mourn the loss of a former teammate and dear friend we cannot let his sacrifice be in vain we need a plan. There is one the one last resort plan that we all know but hope to never use due to it's drawbacks but unless we can figure out another one by the time the demons get here we will have no other choice."

Grim looks on all of their faces they begin to brainstorm but after four hours they came up with nothing. Just as the four hour mark hit one of the ANBU who new about the room burst in and exclaimed "The barrier that Saizo-san erected just shattered both demons are now only a few minutes out!"

With a heavy heart Minato turns to Hiruzen and says "Get the ninja ready to hold off the demons I need to go prepare the sealing I will join you as soon as possible." With a nod Hiruzen leaves with the ANBU while Minato along with Kushina and Kagero leave with the two infants to a secure location far from the village and start preparing for the sealing.

Just as preparations are complete a masked man wearing a black hooded cloak appeared "Well well well what do we have here planning to seal the demons away are you well that just won't do this village will die this night." With those words while everyone is still surprised by his appearance he throws a kunai knife at each child.

Just before the knives hit Kagero and Kushina jump in front of them to shield the children and are both hit with the knives. Meanwhile Minato engages the masked man and manages to catch him by surprise with a rasengan from above slamming the man into the ground but not killing him.

After the man gets up Minato asks "Who are you and why are you doing this?!" While holding his left arm the man replies "I am Madara Uchiha and as to why that should be self explanatory you may have won today but mark my words this village will fall."

With those words the man vanishes into a vortex leaving no trace he was there. As soon as the man leaves he turns to the two women and seeing both are severely injured he rushes to them. Once there he takes Kushina in his arms crying as he whispers "No no no no please don't die Kushina you need to live to take care of Naruto please don't go."

With a small smile on her face she replies " Don't worry Minato, Naruto will be fine without us now go save the village dear my time is up and I love both you and Naruto don't forget that." With those words Kushina Uzumaki passed from the world of the living.

Tears flowing down his face he turns to Kagero and sees that while very injured she still can move. Noticing his look she says "Come on let's get going, now that Kushina and Saizo are dead you and I are the only ones who can perform the sealing of the demons and remember the Shinigami requires the users soul so it can only be done once per person."

With a heavy nod Minato helps Kagero up and gathers the boys. They use the Harashin to make it back to the village Minato finds Hiruzen and asks that the boys be treated as heroes for what they are about to do.

After passing the message Minato summons Gamabunta and leaves with Kagero and the boys once in front of the demons both Minato and Kagero summon the shinigami and seal the two most powerful demons in the world into two newborn babies the Kyuubi was sealed into the son of Minato and Kushina he gained three whisker marks on each cheek he also had his father's bright spikey blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

While the other child received the demon king the Great Demon Dragon he was the son of Saizo and Kagero and had pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. After the demons were sealed away Hiruzen retrieved the children and headed to the council chambers after much discussion and arguing with the rest of the council both boys were placed in the same orphanage and given names.

Naruto was given the name of his mother and thus became Uzumaki Naruto the second child was given the name of his clan because he was the last member and due to the to the dark time for the village was given the name Yami and thus became Ryukasai Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait I know how I want this story to go but it was hard to organize my thoughts and I figured out a new thing for Yami and needed a way to make it seem believable. Okay so a few thing before I start, as things stand this will end up a slight crossover with Avatar the last airbender and Fire emblem only as far as some names and a few techniques as well as one or two characters because I'm lazy. Also there will be counsel and elder bashing mainly civilian but a little shinobi but not much. Next if you are wondering about Yami's clan that will be explained in this chapter. Finally fair warning this is going to be a bit of an info dump chapter so it will be lacking on the action sorry, however this information is important so you should still read it. Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a show or otherwise I do not own it such as Naruto, Fire emblem and Avatar the last airbender.**

 _Flashback_

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demon/large summon speaking"**

' _ **Demon/large summon thinking'**_

 _5 years later_

 _Konoha was ravaged by the attack of the Demon King and Kyuubi but slowly it started to rebuild but even five years after the event the effects are still felt by everyone but none more so than two children by the names of Uzumaki Naruto and Ryukasai Yami._

 _For they were born on that day and became orphaned on that day but that is not why they feel the effects, no they feel them because that day the demons were sealed within them and word spread and ever since it happened both Yami and Naruto have been shunned and beaten and otherwise mentally and physically abused._

 _Such abuse was especially harsh every October 10th because that day was a day of celebration and mourning celebration because the two demons were defeated that day and mourning because of all the shinobi killed that day including the Yondaime._

 _The nearly all the villagers and many shinobi blamed these deaths on Naruto and Yami because when they see the two kids they do not see innocent children but two demons waiting to destroy the village._

 _Finally on the five year anniversary of the attack a large group of shinobi and civilians decide they had enough and decide to kill the two. However this does not go as planned._

"Kill the demons!" Shouts someone in an angry mob converging on two small children.

The shout is repeated throughout the mob as the kids are grabbed and dragged to the center of the crowd where they are tossed to the ground. Fear in their eyes the black haired child screamed "Why are you doing this! We haven't done anything!"

With a humorless laugh one of the ringleaders ,a relatively young man with brown hair, replied "You've done nothing, NOTHING!? Five years ago the Nine tailed fox and the Demon king the great Demon Dragon attacked the village.

We say that the Yondaime and an unknown kunoichi and shinobi defeated the two at the cost of their lives. But the truth is that the Kyuubi was sealed into that blond brat and the Demon Dragon was sealed into you.

This makes you two the reincarnation of the two beasts that nearly killed us all and cost hundreds of lives. This is why we are doing this and why you shall die for your crimes but not before you suffer like we have."

With those words the crowd surged and began to beat,cut and otherwise maim the kids. Both children were too stunned by the news to do anything by the time they realized what was happening all they could feel was pain indescribable pain.

Then after a couple of minutes the pain was too much and they passed out but that didn't stop the crowd they continued to beat them unaware about what was going in inside their minds.

 **Inside Yami's mind**

"H-hello" shouted Yami after he woke up in what appeared to be a dark wet cave "Is anyone there? Naruto are you there! Naruto answer me!"

With those words Yami breaks down crying thinking that Naruto is gone and that he is now alone in the world. After a few minutes he stops crying and decides to find an exit as he was walking he noticed veins of what looked like purple and blue glowing ore in the walls of the cave and they seemed to be leading somewhere.

Having no better option he decides to follow them and after a couple of minutes he finds himself in a large room.

All the ore seems to be originating from what appeared to be a large naturally occuring cage made of limestone stalactites and stalagmites with a large paper tag with the kanji for seal written on it.

Curiosity getting the better of him he decides to take a closer look. Once he gets within a couple of feet of it a deep voice rings out " **Well well well, it would seem that you have finally arrived. Although it was sooner than I thought given what you are going through at this moment that is hardly a surprise."**

startled by the voice Yami asks "Who's there?" as soon as he spoke those words Yami saw movement in the cage as he looked closer he noticed that something was coming into view.

After a second he fell back in surprise and fear as a large serpentine like dragon came into view.

Surprise because it is a massive dragon and fear because of its appearance, it had a large thick serpentine body with three sets of feathery wings its head and face was the most frightening however it had two massive steel grey horns extending from the base of the skull angling slightly forward then sharply turning extending twice the length of the head.

Its face held three sets of eyes that glowed an evil red and its mouth even closed showed teeth longer than Yami was tall. **(AN:Think Grima from Fire Emblem Awakening.)**

Looking down at Yami the dragon realized that he was scaring the child so he proceeded to shrink down and take on a human form.

When the dragon was done he was a young white haired man with red irises wearing a black and purple hooded robe with gold trim and designs with a purple insignia of six eyes on the back. **(AN:Evil male Robin Fire Emblem Awakening.)**

Seeing that Yami was still in shock he spoke in a softer more human voice "Hello ,um, can you hear me? If so nod your head" Yami although still in shock realizes that the dragon is human now and not as scary slowly nods his head.

After seeing this the dragon sighs in relief and asks "Alright so I'm sure you are wondering who I am and were we are right?" getting another nod (a little bit surer this time) he continues

"Well first things first my name is Grima, however I am more commonly referred to as the Great Demon Dragon or the Demon King. Before you ask yes I am the same dragon that attacked the village and got sealed inside you but we will get to that in a minute.

As to where we are, well we are inside your mind." Now Yami might be young but he is smart so instead of confusion like Grima expected Yami merely nodded and asked

"Alright so given how you are not cursing the village, myself and the one who sealed you in me, I am assuming that there is more to the story right?"

Surprise showing Grima replies "Yes there is more to the story than you or anyone in the village knows. However to completely understand you need to know the history of your clan and how the dragons including myself fit into it.

Now given how time moves differently in here and how you are going to be unconscious for a while we have time so let's get started.

First off I have to say your clan is old really old in fact your clan goes back over 2,000 years.

Your clan was the first to use chakra to manipulate the elements though no one had any idea what chakra was at the time.

The reason your clan could use chakra like this was because of your ancestor a man by the name of Wan. **(AN: Yes I am taking this from Avatar and Legend of Korra but only some names as you will see.)**

Wan was a warrior from a large clan and he was their best. He could use any weapon with deadly efficiency and all were afraid to cross his path.

One day he was walking through a forest far from home and came across myself and my greatest friend and enemy Naga fighting in a large clearing. Any normal human would have run in fright at the sight of the two most powerful forces of nature in existence facing off in combat. But not Wan, no, he managed to stop our fight using only his weapons without being killed in the process.

This intrigued us because a mere human managed to stop our fight , granted it wasn't a serious fight but still. Our interest gained we all began to talk and Wan told us about his clan and offered to have them meet us.

Curious we aggread and for the next couple of decades we lived among his clan in human form.

As Wan laid on his deathbed Naga and myself swore that as long as his clan remained worthy in our eyes the dragons would fight alongside the clan, we sealed this oath with our fire so the clan became known as the Ryukasai.

Shortly after we made our oath Wan died and in his honour we taught the clan how to manipulate the elements then proceed to bless them with high chakra levels and control and whenever they went into battle all they had to do was summon us and the dragon armies would fight alongside them.

Their mastery over all of the elements combined with massive chakra levels and high amounts of control became the first bloodline and within a hundred years other clans began to discover and use chakra.

But it wasn't until the Sage of the Six Paths came and discovered how to "properly" use chakra that the other clans could use elemental jutsus.

However these attacks would always pale in comparison to the Ryukasai "bending".

In fact one of the first Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan (a young man by the name of Zuko) asked for the Ryukasai to teach his clan fire techniques and one of the greatest warriors the Hyuuga clan (a young woman by the name of Toph) asked the Ryukasai to teach the Hyuuga earth techniques.

The Ryukasai agreed in exchange for some members to help boost clan numbers, the two clans relented and in return the Ryukasai taught them. Zuko became the first to use Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu in battle and eventually it became a standard in the Uchiha clan.

Toph using her Byakugan and knowledge of Doton developed the first stages of the feared Gentle fist or Jyuuken taijutsu style that made the Hyuuga near unbeatable in hand to hand combat.

This continued for years with the Ryukasai teaching some clans in exchange for things like treasure, resources, or occasionally members.

However about 100 years before the warring states period ended the Ryukasai leader Korra decided to let the clan fade into obscurity to prevent more powerful clans from wiping them out.

Eventually they became allies with the Uzumaki clan and settled in what would become known as the land of Whirlpools.

With the riches of the past at their disposal the Ryukasai funded the building of Uzushiogakure in exchange for becoming the royal family of Whirlpool.

The Uzumaki agreed if the Ryukasai continued to teach it's members the ninja arts. The Ryukasai agreed to the terms and the two clans lived in peace until the Second Great Ninja war when the land of whirlpools was attacked and many of its inhabitants killed.

Only a few Uzumaki survived including Naruto's mother and the only Ryukasai to survive were your parents.

Now then about that night that the Kyuubi and I attacked the village, after the destruction of Whirlpool your parents remained in Konoha as normal shinobi with large chakra levels and control.

However every so often your parents would let me wander the world to check on the Bijuu, this was because the Bijuu are ,for lack of a better term, my generals.

You see a few hundred years ago there was unrest in the demon realm about certain clans becoming summons to humans, realizing a war could break out myself along with the nine Bijuu took command of the demon realm to restore order.

Those who wanted to become summons could without any repercussions, in fact each of the Bijuu is the boss of a summoning contract except for myself for Naga and I share the title of boss of the dragons.

Anyway it was during one of these trips that I came across the Kyuubi and we started chatting when all of a sudden a man wearing a mask appeared with a sharingan eye and caught us in a very powerful genjutsu that made us attack the village.

Your father used a forbidden seal to trap the Kyuubi and I in a barrier at the cost of his own life then your mother along with the Yondaime sealed us within you and Naruto to keep the village safe. So boy what do you think of the story eh?"

As soon as the question was asked Yami had a few of his own

"So can I learn how to "bend" the elements like my ancestors?"

"Yes"

"Compared to them how powerful would I be?"

"Well given that you had large chakra levels even for your clan before I was sealed within you, I would say with proper training you could be the most powerful Ryukasai ever born."

"If my family was Whirlpool royalty does that mean once I am old enough I could become Daimyo of Whirlpool."

"Yes, however the country would need to be rebuilt and you would need to prove your ancestry to the people of Wave country because they used to be Whirlpool's citizens."

"Okay fair enough. What about summoning do I need a contract and could I summon you?"

"In order to summon any of us you need the contract and yes you can summon me but I would still be bound to you."

"Alright so how do I get the contract?"

"The contract is in your parents estate, so you will need to get in and get it if you want to summon the dragons.

Now then that is enough questions for now so just listen.

When you wake up I want you to tell Naruto everything but no one else, then you two need to gain access to the Ryukasai Uzumaki estates so you can gain the summoning contract and other tools you will need.

Once you have the contract you can receive training from Naga and myself in the ways of the dragons and your clan.

Don't worry about Naruto he will most likely get training from the Kyuubi, either way you two will be trained and by the time you become genin you both will be forced not to be trifled with.

Now it is time for you to wake up remember tell NO ONE but Naruto about what has happened here not even the Hokage."

With those words Yami felt a pull and was suddenly waking up in the hospital with Naruto next to him who was also waking up.

They looked at each other and at the same time said "We need to talk."


	3. poll announcement

Sorry no chapter but there is an open Poll for you to vote in so please check it out


	4. Chapter 3

**For future reference flames are used to forge the blade that will sacrifice the unworthy and send them to Jashin-sama. I know this story is not great that is because I am new and this helps my writing. I do not claim this is the best story ever, I have read many many better ones than this but those stories inspired me to write and I hope to inspire others to write as well, even if the only thought going through their heads is 'I can write better crap than this'. Now then on to the story, Yes I am using names and some appearances from Fire Emblem and Avatar/Korra however this is still a Naruto story and not a full crossover if you have complaints you don't have to read it. Also I went back and changed the destruction of whirlpool from the Third war to the Second war.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognized characters and do not make any profit off of this story.**

 _Flashback_

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demon/large summon speaking"**

' _ **Demon/large summon thinking'**_

 _Previously: With those words Yami felt a pull and was suddenly waking up in the hospital with Naruto next to him who was also waking up. They looked at each other and at the same time said "We need to talk."_

After they woke up Naruto proceeded to tell Yami about meeting the fox and discovering his family. It turns out that Uzumaki Mito was Naruto's great grandmother and Senju Hashirama was his great grandfather. This means he is a member of both the Senju and the Uzumaki clans and if that wasn't enough Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina (Mitos granddaughter) was married to the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato so that means that Naruto is related to three of the four Hokages.

After this revelation Yami was so happy that his best and only friend found out who his family was. Once Naruto stopped talking Yami told him about his meeting with Grima and the connection the Ryukasai have with the dragons and even the bloodline that he could awaken. However he did ask why the fox was so forthcoming with the information. Naruto replied that since the dragons were allied with the Ryukassai and the Ryukassai were allied with the Uzumaki the fox had to be nice or else risk of pissing off his boss.

Once they both finished talking they agreed to follow Grima's instructions and not tell anyone what they knew about themselves because even though they were young they had to mature fast and they knew if these secrets got out before proper precautions could be taken things would not go well for anyone.

About fifteen minutes after they made this decision the door opened and and old man appeared wearing a white robe and diamond shaped white and red hat with the kanji for fire on the front.

As soon as he entered the two boys recognized him it was one of the few people that were nice to them the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen known throughout the Elemental nations as the Professor and the God of Shinobi. Once he was in the room the Hokage smiled and said " Well it seems that you two are up and about. I'll have one of my guards alert the nurses."

With a wave of his hand one of his hidden ANBU guards appeared and left the room. Once the ANBU left the room the Hokage turned to the two boys and said " I am sorry that this happened. We managed to get some of the people who did this and rest assured that they will be punished. Once you are cleared to leave I will escort you back to your apartment, now then is there anything you need?" As soon as the question was asked Yami and Naruto turned to look at each other and solmley nodded, they then turned back to the Hokage and asked at the same time "Who were my parents?"

After seeing the look of seriousness and pain in their eyes the Sandaime tilted his head down so his eyes were shadowed by his hat and sighed. Then he replied "What I am about to say you cannot repeat to anyone otherwise I will deny it am I clear?"

After receiving two nods of affirmation he weaved some quick hand seals to erect a privacy jutsu then continued "Yami your parents names were Kagero and Saizo, Naruto I cannot tell you who your father was yet. It is too soon because if it accidentally got out you would be in extreme danger however I can tell you your mother's name and it was Kushina."

After the Hokage finished the two boys got up and hugged him while crying and whispering thank you. Once this scene was finished the ANBU guard returned with the nurse and the boys were cleared to leave.

Once the boys were home they made sure that they were alone then proceed to plan. "So first things first according to Grima we need the fox and dragon summoning contracts in order to begin our training, however the contracts are in the Uzumaki and Ryukasai estates respectively. This leads to the big question how the hell are we going to get in?" After Yami finished speaking Naruto replied

"On the bright side both properties are probably next to each other and likely fairly isolated so once we find them the question is do we each go into our own estates at the same time or do we do it one at a time? Personally I think we should hit both at the same time for several reasons. One it cuts down on our chances to be spotted. Two it is more efficient and three we do not know what kind of security there is on either property and if one of us is caught the other might be able to help. Of course there is the chance that we are both caught but that is a risk we will have to take." **(AN: As you can see I made Naruto significantly smarter. I know they are only five but I can't replicate little kid speech well so this is the result.)**

Nodding Yami replied " I agree but first we need to find the estates then observe them for a short time in order to determine their defenses assuming that there are any."

Just as Yami was about to reply he heard Grima's voice in his head " **Hey kid put your hand on Naruto's forehead and have him do the same to you I want to talk to him.** "

Shrugging Yami relayed the instructions to Naruto and they both did as requested. Once they did they felt a tug and all of a sudden they were in a large white room with two cages one holding Grima (back in his Dragon form) and one holding the Kyuubi.

After a moment Grima spoke " **Good it worked, I wasn't sure it would. Okay before you ask any questions we are in a shared space between all of our minds. This allows the fox and I to speak with the other child as well as each other without needing to rely on the two of you to pass messages along.**

 **Now back to business Kyuubi and I know the location of the estates and assuming nothing has changed the security should be rather easy given how the defenses are keyed to a blood seal. All you need to do is smear a drop of blood onto the seal of the gate and your in. This goes for both of you now then Yami once inside you will see a large bookcase pull the book on poems and a secret compartment will open up with a scroll inside.**

 **Once you have it bleed on the seal to open it then write your name in blood underneath your parents and stamp it with your bloody handprint. After that things will be interesting, now if your wondering why I am telling you this now instead of later it is because there is no guarantee that I will be able to speak to you again outside your mindscape before you sign the contract. This is because the seals that hold us are strong and only allow limited access to your minds. Signing the contract would wear down the seal enough for us to talk out of the mindscapes. Naruto your contract should be in your fathers office second floor third door on the right with another blood seal on the handle. Anyway go and get those contracts we will speak later."**

The fox proceeded to tell Naruto something similar and after Kyuubi was done with that Grima and Kyuubi told both Naruto and Yami the location of the estates who then woke up and began to plan unaware of the conversation about to happen in Hokage tower.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

"Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san might I ask why you both scheduled a meeting with me this evening?" The Hokage asked as he gazed at the two clan heads with curiosity. Glancing at each other Tsume Inuzuka spoke up "Hokage-sama we heard about the attack on Naruto Uzumaki and Yami Ryukassai yesterday and wish to declare something" Taking a deep breath she continued.

"The Inuzuka clan wishes to place both children under our protection, I believe Shibi-san here wishes to do the same with the Aburame clan." Looking at the Aburame clan head the Hokage asks "Is this true Shibi-san?"

Eyes and mouth hidden by his sunglasses and high collared trench coat he replies "Yes that is my intention, why because what happened yesterday should never happen again to anyone let alone a child. My clan knows what it is like to be isolated from others from what one carries however this also means we know the difference between the container and the contained."

Eyes slightly widened in surprise at the unusually long winded explanation from the normally quiet clan head the Sandime chuckled lightly and said "If you are serious you can claim protection at the next council meeting in a weeks time and I will support you both.

Kami knows that those two need more protection but my ANBU can't always be there and the council wont let me put them under the protection of the Sarutobi clan.

Now then you may have one or two clan members keep watch over the two DISCREETLY starting tomorrow." Nodding both clan heads reply "Hai Hokage-sama." With that both clan heads left the tower and went back to their compounds.

 **Hello and sorry for the wait I meant for this chapter to be longer but I could not for the life of me figure out how hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. And the poll is still up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello I am here with a new chapter. The poll is still open and the next chapter is being written sorry for the wait lack of inspiration plus procrastination multiplied by no internet for a time equals late posting.**

 _One week after the attack, Council room_

"Now that that is done I open the floor to new business, Tsume-san, Shibi-san I believe that you had something to announce."

Turning to the two clan heads the Hokage slightly nodded telling them to go on. Sharing a glance with each other Tsume and Shibi stood up and spoke "The Inuzuka clan formally places Ryukasai Yami and Uzumaki Naruto under our protection." "The Aburame clan formally places Ryukasai Yami and Uzumaki Naruto under our protection".

It takes a minute for both sides of the council to realize what they said but once they did all hell broke loose.

"This is outrageous why would you want those two, things, under your protection!" shouted a shorter heavier woman with pink hair from the civilian council.

After a few more moments of similar comments, mostly from the civilian side, a presence and pressure not felt since the attack five years ago was felt by both shinobi and civilian alike. Slowly turning their heads they saw the Hokage, Tsume, and Shibi all exuding massive amounts of killing intent.

In a low voice laced with fury almost unheard through the buzzing of his insects, Shibi spoke "Things? Is that what you called them? Two FIVE year old CHILDREN who were sent to the hospital a week ago for wounds sustained from an attacking mob of over fifty shinobi and civilians beating and maiming them within an inch of their lives! Do you even know what their final wounds were!? Collectively there were sixty-five laseratians along their body fifteen burn marks and signs of genjutsu used to tourture them! Tsume-san and myself both went to the Hokage that day and told him of our intentions and as of this moment we will give you an ultimatum accept that they are under the protection of our clans or BOTH the Aburame and the Inuzuka clans will withdraw from the village and take the two with us."

Nodding in agreement Tsume continued "Furthermore we would also take back any advancements our clans made for Konoha including Inuzuka designed animal medicines and Aburame poisons. Both myself and Shibi here are sick and tired of how this village treats those two boys and so we are taking a stand LIKE IT OR NOT!"

After the two clan heads finished their tirade the shinobi council was shocked into silence because of the potential consequences of their statements.

This is because if they leave Konoha loses two of their largest clans and the vast majority of their hunter and other tracker type nin, in addition to the medicines and poisons that the two clans developed.

As they were thinking this the Hokage further stunned them by replying "I am in full support of their decision to be frank I am disgusted with this village and how they treat those two innocent children, and if this makes those two happy than by Kami I will allow it."

After he finished speaking however one of the civilian council members scoffed and said "So what if those two clans leave we have many other stronger clans without them, and besides without those dogs it might get quieter around here and the Aburame are freaks anyway having all of those bugs inside them."

Looking at the council member in disbelief the head of the Nara clan Nara Shikaku replied "You idiot if they leave not only will we lose the majority of our tracking nin but also many of our hunter nin. Also without them stray animals and insects will become more of a problem in the village since they keep a handle on their population. Not to mention that the Aburame are one of the noble clans after the Senju left."

After his statement the civilian council paled with the ramifications of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan's statement. Hearing enough the Hokage called for a vote on the matter however it was a mere formality even on the civilian side they voted to accept that the Inuzuka and Aburame clans would give protection to Naruto and Yami, if only to spare Konoha the consequences of the clans leaving.

After the meeting Tsume, Shibi and the Sandime went to the Hokage's office to discuss how they were going to tell the boys that they had allies in the village however once they entered they were greeted with both Naruto and Yami sitting on the couch.

Once Yami saw them enter he stood up and in an overly polite tone said "Greetings Hokage-sama, Inuzuka-sama, Aburame-sama perhaps you three could help us. Would you please tell us why members of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans have been following us for the last week?"

Taken by surprise the Sandime replied "What do you mean?" Scoffing Yami continued "I mean that ever-since the attack Naruto and myself have noticed different members of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans following us all day and well into the night."

Astonished Tsume asked how they discovered their watchers. In response Naruto gave her a dead-pan look and replied "People try to beat us daily, we got good at detecting people who are following us."

Intrigued Shibi asked "Many of those people were chunin or higher you shouldn't have been able to detect them, so how did you do it?"

In a nonchalant tone Naruto simply replied "We can feel them."

Stunned the Sandime asked for clarification "You can feel them, both of you?"

"Yep, Naruto here can actually feel chakra though he can also feel emotion, while I feel them through vibrations and some other internal energy, perhaps it's electricity since it feels like the buildings. I can also tell when someone is lying." Replied Yami in a proud tone.

With a bewildered look on his face the Hokage asked how they knew what chakra felt like.

The boys explained that they unlocked it about a year ago when they were trying to escape a crowd, however because they could not control it they only got some sensing abilities and some speed and strength augmentation.

The adults however were astonished at the fact that they had already unlocked their chakra and were sensors when asked how they knew what chakra was Yami explained that they often snuck into the library and read.

Because of this and the fact that they were in there almost every day for most of the day both boys were smarter than their counterparts and were about as knowledgeable academically as a last year academy student.

After hearing their explanation the Hokage and asked if they wanted to be let into the academy early and the clan heads asked if they wanted some private training. The boys simply looked at each-other and huddled together in a corner talking in tones to low even for Tsume.

"Yami what should we do we don't have the contracts yet for Kurama and Grima."

"I know, hmm how about this we tell them that someone offered to train us but they wish for their identity to be kept secret from all but you and me. However if they can respect our wishes once we join the academy we tell them everything, this way we can get some allies on the council and we have people higher up able to help us train."

"That sounds risky but it could work, alright let's do it."

After finalizing their plan they told the three adults what they decided The Sandime and clan heads were concerned and upset about letting them train with a stranger but after seeing that it was the only way to gain their trust allowed it.

They even agreed to have their watchers leave when the boys told them to in order for the secret to be kept. After the meeting Tsume and Shibi escorted the boys back to their apartment and just before they left told them that later in the week they would formally introduce them to their clans.

 **Sorry about that train wreck of a last few paragraphs but I could not think of proper dialogue so this happened hopefully my later chapters and fight scenes will be better since those are planned out in my head already. Also Yes they are sensors and in case you missed it Yami has a strong connection with earth and lightning, however he will not use a whole lot of Bakuton (explosion release) I just happen to like how earth bending works in Avatar and how lightning works in Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait sickness combined with school did not help things. On the bright side yay new chapter, training begins**

After Tsume and Shibi left their apartment Yami and Naruto immediately got ready to search the estates. After confirming that they were still being watched the boys set up a couple of decoys and managed to sneak out without any of them noticing.

Once at their respective estates they got to work since both estates were fairly large three story edo style buildings with the same layout and only the blood seals, other seals that they controlled and a five meter high wall around the compound for security, both boys managed to get their respective scrolls at about the same time.

 _With Yami_

After Yami found the scroll he began to think, 'Ok, so this is the contract huh, larger than I expected, but nevermind. So just cut my finger and write my name in blood in the scroll simple enough.' As soon as his name was written he heard Grima in his mind " **Took you long enough, but I understand you had to wait. Alright now all you need to do is relax, oh and don't freak out."**

After hearing that last part Yami was about to ask why he had to relax when all of a sudden he vanished in a cloud of smoke, Naruto also doing so at about the same time.

When the smoke cleared Yami saw that he was not in the house any longer, instead he was on top of the largest peak in a massive mountain range. As he was admiring the view and looking around he noticed two large thrones at the edge of the peak, the one on the right was a massive black thing made of iron and blades of various types. While the one on the left was just as large it was made of a white wood with flowers and vines growing on and around it; however, that was only an afterthought once Yami saw who was sitting on it.

She was a beautiful fair skinned woman with green hair and long pointed ears a gold circlet and gold diamond on her forehead. She wore a pink dress that was open as the collarbone and tapered down to the navel, with a wide translucent ribbon floating above her head loosely wrapped around her wrists and ending at her feet **(AN: look up Naga's human form).**

After gazing at her for a moment Yami gathered up the courage to ask "W-who are you?" as soon as he asked he heard a light beautiful laugh coming the woman. After it stopped he heard the woman reply "I would have thought that you would know who I was, but I suppose this is quite a shock for you. Nevermind, my name is Naga, and I believe my brother Grima had you find the contract to bring you here."

Realization struck Yami as soon as she finished talking 'I'm in the summoning world! I guess that means that the contract worked, and that means that Naruto must be in the fox realm.'

Much more sure of himself now Yami asked "So what happens now." Smiling Naga replied, "First we wait for the foxes to bring your friend here, then we will outline the training that you two will undergo until you graduate the academy." Nodding in acceptance Yami sat down and began to meditate until he entered his mindscape.

Once inside he went to Grima's cage and after arriving instantly noticed that the stone bars were much thinner than before. When Grima noticed him Yami asked "So did everything go according to plan? Can we talk outside the mindscape and am I able to summon you?"

Cuckling Grima (in human form) replied "Yes to all of that, however, you won't be able to summon me until you work on your chakra control. Now then I sense Kurama and Naruto so best get going."

Once out of the mindscape Yami saw Naruto standing nearby next to, what Yami could only assume was, a Kitsune.

He had dark orange hair, two fox ears on his head and one large fluffy tale with a white tip. He was wearing a dark blue tunic open to the middle of his torso, black skintight leggings, dark blue shin guards, and open sandals. He also had a black and white striped scarf around his neck and a matching ribbon belt around his waist as well as white vambraces around his forearms.

After noticing that Yami was awake Naruto ran over to him saying "Yami good you got your contract too. it's so different here Kaden ,the kitsune over there, brought me up this mountain after I arrived we just got here."

Chuckling at Naruto's hyperness Naga began to speak "Yes yes this world is different and as I am sure Grima and Kurama explained you will need to be trained. Now then Kaden told me that you got the protection of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans correct?"

After seeing the boys nod she continued "Well this changes things before we were just going to have you summoned here every so often and train you like that however with watchers that won't be possible, even if those watchers stop when you tell them to you will be noticed missing eventually. So instead we will have you work on chakra control until you can summon specific dragons and kitsune respectively."

Confused Naruto asked "But won't people notice us summoning foxes and dragons every few days?" Nodding in agreement Naga replied "Yes, however you would only need to summon one or two specific teachers that have human forms. Until you can get to that point however, Kurama and Grima can teach you chakra control. Once you get it, we can focus on other training such as unlocking each of your bloodlines."

Slightly shocked Yami asked "What bloodline does Naruto have?" With a small chuckle Naga answered "He actually has two one is the Uzumaki sealing chains, while the other is the Mokuton." "T-t-the Mokuton!?"

Naruto asked it utter shock. "Yes" she replied, "The Mokuton; because of your Senju heritage you already possessed the genes necessary for it but they were dormant. However when Kurama was sealed inside you the bloodline awakened, this was because while Kurama is a demon he contains vast amounts of Nature Energy within him which caused it to activate."

Confused Yami asked "Then why have we never seen any sign of the Mokuton activating?" "That was because Kurama was suppressing it in order to protect you from the villagers. After all, how do you think they would react if one of the "Demon Children" had the bloodline of their precious Shodaime?" Naga answered with a small growl. "Anyway enough about that any more questions?"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, how do you know so much about what Kurama and Grima did to help us and also what is nature energy?"

Smiling Naga answered "I wondered if you would notice how I knew so much about you two well, now that the contracts have been signed your seals are loose enough for them to communicate telepathically. They did this to speed things up rather than have you convey it.

As to your second question Nature Energy is a force far more powerful than normal chakra, it is the energy of the very earth itself. This power can be accessed by humans but it is very difficult and only those who become sages for a summoning contract are taught. However, there are people who can absorb nature energy naturally Senju Hashirama was one and the Ryukasai clan does as well, since their bloodline causes them to absorb small amounts of Nature Energy which in turn, allows them to "bend" the elements"

With a nod Naruto seemed content and seeing no more questions Naga told them how to reverse summon themselves and gave instructions to listen to Grima and Kurama about chakra control. Once they left Naruto and Yami made their way back to their apartment and noticed that the watchers were still there. Managing to sneak back in and remove the decoys they went to sleep exhausted from the informative day they had.

The next four days had the boys training in chakra control namely leaf sticking where they had to stick a leaf to their forehead and keep it there for as long as possible.

Yami was able to get it quickly because of his natural control, but Naruto was having trouble because while he had massive chakra reserves like Yami he did not have the ingrained control of the Ryukasai. Naruto was not discouraged, however, because he knew that he would get it eventually.

On the fifth day Tsume appeared in order to introduce the boys to the Inuzuka clan, once they arrived Yami and Naruto were introduced to Tsume's kids Hana and Kiba. Naruto got along very well with the Inuzuka clan due to their boisterous nature and loyalty to family, Yami also got along well but thought that the clan could be a little much at times.

The next day Sibi showed up in order to take the boys to the Aburame clan, after being introduced to Sibi's son Shino, Naruto and Yami noticed how different the Aburame clan was compared to the Inuzuka, in fact the two clans were polar opposites; the Inuzuka were loud and brash, while the Aburame were quiet and collected. Also while Naruto got along best with the Inuzuka, Yami got along with the Aburame.

After meeting both clans the boys agreed that the clans would be valuable allies within the village, and they also agreed that once they started the academy and told Tsume, Shibi and the Hokage, Yami and Naruto would teach Kiba and Shino some of their techniques and help them when possible.

 **AN: Now before you** **complain** **about Naruto getting the Mokuton (Wood style) I will tell you right now he wont use it very much he will use the chakra chains for the most part. He will still train the Mokuton but that is about it for a while. Poll is still up.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Poll is still open and right now it is a three way tie for first so it will stay open for a few days after this chapter is posted and if it is still a tie I shall flip a coin between harem and single pairing. Also sorry for the massive wait, terrible writers block and accidental deletion of the chapter so it's a mainly a short filler chapter with explanation about what Naruto and Yami do before the academy so it's garbage but it's what you got.**

The three years until the start of the academy flew by for Yami and Naruto due to the training they received every day.

After they met with the Aburame and Inuzuka clans they continued to train in chakra control with Grima and Kurama until they could perform the tree walking exercise, at that point they learned how to summon the specific teachers they needed.

It took a few days but eventually they got it, Yami's teacher was a large male dragon by the name of Geb who wore a dark green metal rimmed disk shaped hat, a dark green short cape that opened in the front, a heavy tan tunic with dark brown leather metal studded vambraces, and dark green pants with black combat boots. He was tanned skinned with dark brown hair and a small goatee; and wielded a large war hammer with a dark brown shaft and black metal head.

Geb was an earth specialist and was able to teach Yami how to unlock the earth element of his bending, Geb had a stubborn personality but was kind and patient with Yami when they were training.

Naruto's teacher was a white furred female Kitsune with five tails named Akari; she wore a white Kimono that had red flames on it, geta sandals and a red sash tied in a bow around her waist. She was able to teach him how to use his chakra chains and taught both Naruto and Yami sealing since that was her specialty.

During the three years Yami's and Naruto's teachers changed several times; Akari was a constant to help them with fuinjutsu but the others changed. Yami's teachers included; a pale skinned light blue haired girl named Azura wearing a white head piece, white dress with blue ribbons with a large split up one leg and two white arm length sleeves, and wielded a strange golden spear in addition to water.

A tall red haired man named Volga who wore red dragon themed armor and helmet, and used a fierce looking spear alongside his fire.

And Finally a old man by the name of Munishige who had grey hair and wore a white and silver kimono, white sandals, and wielded dual tessen fans with his wind.

Naruto on the other hand mainly learned from Akari and a black furred, four tailed Kitsune named Kuro who wore a black face mask, dark blue tight pants, a very dark green long sleeved shirt, black sandals,and black metal vambraces with matching greaves; Kuro was a master of stealth and genjutsu both of which Naruto had a natural talent for.

The boys relations with the Aburame and Inuzuka clans continued to grow over the years as well, they were often at one of the compounds when they weren't training, and maintained a friendship with Kiba Inuzuka, the secondary heir of the Inuzuka clan, and Shino Aburame, primary heir of the Aburame clan. Then the day before the academy arrived and Naruto and Yami had to come clean.


End file.
